The present invention relates to the field of software and information management, and more specifically, to social networking.
Social networks track and enable online connections between users. Typical social networking systems allow users to associate themselves with other users to create a network of connections among the users of the social networking system.
Despite the success of existing social networks, there is a need for improved social networking and software techniques.